Vince x Ms Hairabumpus
by hateeer
Summary: Vincent is a normal black guy in a normal world, But one day he has a burning passion for a substitute teacher, Ms. Hairabumpus


It was a normal day. Vincent Chukwuma had been doing his work and chillin' the whole tuesday. Then came Geography class. The Geo teacher was away, so there was a substitute.  
Ms. Hairabumpus.

Ms. Hairabumpus was an old lady, noone seemed to be attracted to her, instead disgusted at her appearance. But Vincent felt different. He felt something in his heart for her,  
He could not explain. Little did he know, He was under a curse, A curse called "L O V E"

In Geography, The class was doing a map of Mississauga and labeling the land uses, But Vincent could not focus on his work because of the strange feeling he had. He was Stupid in love, So he was goofing off, Talking, Joking, Moving around the class. This goofing around spree would end soon, as Ms. Hairabumpus had noticed him.

Vincent was talking to his now ex-girlfriend Victoria, and Ms. Hairabumpus came to talk to him.

"What is your name?" Ms. Hairabumpus said to Vincent, Interrupting his conversation with Victoria.

At this point, Vincent could not see straight, He couldn't even make sense of his words.

"Wait what?" Vincent had slurred out.

"I asked you, What is your name?"Ms. Hairabumpus said. "My name is Vincent" Vincent had almost passed out at this point, but snapped out of it.

"Would you like to be sent to the principals office, Or would you like to finish your work?"

There it goes. Just like that. Vincent's heart had been broken, Because he knew he could not get it on with Ms. Hairabumpus at this point.

"I'm sorry Ms. Hairabumpus..." Vincent had said, Trying his hardest to hold back tears.

At this point, Vincent was shattered. He couldn't recover from that. Vincent was crying at this point. The recess bell rang. Everyone had left the class except for Vincent.  
Vincent was still crying, But he pulled it back together, and went to the washroom.

Vincent went in one of the stalls, And made sure noone was around to see him. He pulled out his nice ripe black cock, And stroked it back and forth to pictures he saved in his mind of Ms. Hairabumpus.

Vincent was enjoying every last second of his Self-Loathing, But everything changed when he heard the stall door open.

Vincent was too out of it to hear the washroom door open, And had forgotten to lock the stall. He quickly pulled up his pants, But his firm black dick was cockblocking him from pulling them up.

But his heart had stopped, Because right before his eyes, He saw Ms. Hairabumpus.

"Hello Vincent" Ms. Hairabumpus had erotically said.

"I'm not doing anything!" Vincent had said still attempting to pull up his pants.

"Oh, Well you're going to be doing something now" Ms. Hairabumpus moaned.

Vincent had gotten petrified. He hoped his Papa wouldn't have been called, Because he was already banned from league of legends, Who knows how much his nigerian father would yell at him.

"Please don't get me in trouble" Vincent said, Begging for his life at this point.

"I hope you don't have troubles" Ms. Hairabumpus said as she stripped of her clothes.

Vincents eyes lit up. He immediately pulled back down his pants and his big solid dark dick flew . Hairabumpus went down on her knees, and started licking his dick clean. Vincents dreams had come true. His one true love was sucking his lovely chocolate dick.

Ms. Hairabumpus started milk his large cock vigorously, to the point where she was choking on it. His nice 7 inches went deep down her throat, and he loved every second of it.

Vincent started moaning "I'm gunna fucking cum! I'm gunna fuckin cummmmm!" Vincent yelled, As he unloaded his white sticky load down her throat. She unsheathed his juicy penis from her mouth, and said "Put it in my fucking tight pussy"

Vincent picked her up, and injected his spear in her vaginal hole. He relentlessly fucked her tight pussy, and he remembered when he caught his papa doing the same thing to his mother.

"I'm going to fucking cum, cum when i cum please!" Ms. Hairabumpus moaned with her last breath, before her and Vincent came united. They were both worn out and on the floor.

"I feel it filling me up" Ms. Hairabumpus said.

"I love you Ms. Hairabumpus" Vincent said

"I love you too, Vincent" Ms. Hairabumpus said as they both began to make out.

Than all of a sudden, The door opened and Vincents best friend, Luke came in.

"What's up my niggers!" Luke shouted, as he saw Vincent and Ms. Hairabumpus nude on the floor.

"What the fuck are you two nigger sluts doing, Edison wants to talk to you Vince" Luke said laughing.

Vincent was extremely embarrased, got his clothes on and went outside with luke, But something odd came upon Vincent, A feeling for luke, The same feeling he had with Ms. Hairabumpus...

To be continued...


End file.
